Electric Feel
by soc-couture9
Summary: Set during New Moon. Edward left and Bella was changed. What happens if she and the Cullens run into each other in the East Coast and moves back to the same place. What if Edward has a binding girlfriend?...Rated K.


Chapter 1

**B.P.O.V.**

"T-t-thank you miss and have a good stay," the hotel receptionist stuttered as he took in my face. I gave him a full-frontal grin as I turned around. Sheesh. Being a vampire for 97 years still had me surprised by the way people-mostly male-stared at me. Grabbing a hold of my suitcase, I made my way to the elevator and pushed the 11th floor button. As the doors were closing, I thought I saw a bronzed-hair guy across the elegant lobby but waved the thought away. Room 341 was just to my left from the elevator and when I settled myself in, I took a long long around. The rooms were all done in the colors of lavender, green and beige. It was simple yet classic. I pulled the moss green curtains aside to take in the view that sprawled below and around the hotel. Rhode Island had a population of 23,716 and it was a perfect place-besides Forks, WA- for a vampire to live in or in my case, stay for a few days. The weather was cool and windy and sun was only expected during summer. Sighing contently, I changed out of my clothes into pajamas, brush my teeth and washed my face and slid into the cinnamon colored sheets.

-Flashback 97 years ago-

Stumbling through the dark with tears in my eyes was not a good idea. Hearing a snap of twigs behind me, I turned around and saw Victoria smirking at me. Her flaming her like a halo, amber eyes looked crazed with thirst.

"If your protectors thought you would be safe here alone, they are stupid. As much as I would like to, I decided not to kill you. Surprising huh?", she chuckled.

Before I could cry out, her teeth sunk into the base of my throat. She made her venom pour into the wounds and pulled back her face.

"Sorry to leave you but this was how I was changed. Don't worry, the pain will be gone in no time." Still smirking, Victoria ran off in vampire speed leaving me with such pain that I would rather have died.

Six years later, I began to think of the family Carlisle Cullen started. That set off a spark of hope in me.

Three years later my eyes had turn into the butterscotch color that had dazzled me for the first time long time ago. I lived in Nova Scotia, Canada deciding that after spending a week in Rhode Island, I would return to Forks.

(A/N: Bella's gifts are

-End of flashback-

The sun had began to rise when I decided to take a shower. The warm water felt good on my cold skin and the soap felt extra slick.

"Maybe that means it will be a good day." I thought to myself while drying off. Still in a bathrobe and my hair in a towel, I padded to the living room and turned on the T.V. I watched reruns of Degrassi.

Two hours later, thick gray clouds rolled in front of the sun covering in entirely so no glow can be spotted by me keen eyes. Satisfied, I pulled on my American Rag distressed jeans that had a comfortable-not-too-tight-look-but-enough-to-make-boys-double-take, an old, white Calvin Klein ribbed tank top and a ruby red Juicy Couture zip hoodie. I blowed dry my hair until it fell just past my shoulders in a nice wavy look. When I changed, my fashion sense went from comfortable- boring to casual-chic but not chic enough to make Alice Cullen proud.

Wait. Why was I thinking about the Cullens?! I shook my head into one quick motion to revive myself and slipped on a pair of black Coach flats. Hitching the brown and gold Louis Vuitton hobo bag around my shoulder, I grabbed my room card, shut the door and was just about to turn to the elevator when I heard a quiet gasp.

My eyes turned with my body and suddenly, everything seemed to have forzen. In front of me stood Alice and Rosalie Cullen looking as stunning as ever. Confusingly happy, I shrieked, "Alice! Rosalie!" and threw my arms around them. They hugged me back fiercely and asked what I was doing here. I told them and their faces lit up saying that's what their plans were too.

"Where are the others?", I asked. I was quite excited to see Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and surprisingly Edward.

"Carlisle and Esme went back to Forks earlier so they can settle in and the boys are in the lobby waiting for us." Rosalie explained, sneaking a glance at Alice. Hmm. "Why don't you join us for our shopping expedition?"

"Sure, it'll be fun!"

"Bella, I am loving that casual look. Can I borrow that bag sometime?" Alice gave me a puppy dog face.

I laughed. "'Course Alice. You're looking pretty good yourself. Ooh, you too Rose."

Alice was wearing dark skinny jeans that were tucked into dark brown leather boots with buckles and a frothy cream blouse. Despite the weather, Rosalie wore a navy casual dress with cap sleeves and along the hem, which, ended just above her knee, were intricate designs made by tiny holes. On her feet were gold sandals that laced to her ankles.

"Um Bella, there's something we have to tell you", Alice said as we got on the elevator.

"What is it Al?"

"Edward made us left so we wouldn't hurt you anymore. He never stopped loving you."

"Ohh, I forgave him long time ago. No need to worry. Do you think we'll get back together?"

"Uhmm...ever since we left he'd been pretty depressed. We went to the Volturi to ask their advice and Aro said he will control a human girl's mind so she can be attached to Edward. The problem is Edward is not too happy and the only way to break the attachment is for him to fully reunite with his true love. Also, she is incredibly bitchy. If it wasn't for Aro and maybe a little bit of Edward, she would have been a meal." Alice gave me a meaningful look.

Did she just say what I think she just said? I composed myself and plastered on a fake smile and said "That's okay. It's not like I'm Edward's girlfriend anymore."

Rosalie and Alice did not look convinced but the let it go. The doors opened and we made our way through the throng of humans until we got to the sitting area where the boys where.

"Hey guys!"

"Bella! No way!" Emmett and Jasper ran to me me and crushed me into a sandwhich hug which could have broken my ribs if I were still human. "What are you doing here?" Jasper asked once they set me down.

"I'm staying in this hotel for a week then moving back to Forks. Alice told me you will be doing the same thing so I'm joining the shopping trip."

"Hi Bella." Edward stood off to the side from his brothers and grinned cautiously."I'm guessing Alice told you everything."

I forced a swallow down my throat and replied "Yep she did. It's good to see you." We hugged awkwardly. I felt as if electricity was flowing between us. I wondered if he felt that way too.

"Can we go-o now?" Rosalie whined. I smiled. She was still the same ol' Rose. "Where's Liana?"

Liana. That must have been the new girlfriend.

"There she is. What. Is she wearing?" Alice gaped at the outfit while the guys except Edward and Rosalie stifled laughs. Alice was the fashion police of the family and no one, I repeat, no one got through her with wearing what Liana was wearing. It gave me a sense that Alice wasn't warming up to her.

Liana was wearing a skirt that literally must have been four centimeters long (or short) in a yellow color. Her low cut shirt, which was the same color as her skirt, stretched across her what must have been double D's chest. She wore splotchy brown leggings and thigh high boots.

She looked like a rotting banana. I didn't know why Edward was with her. There were other girls so much prettier and had a better sense of style.

Liana marched right over to us and linked arms with Edward who looked uncomfortable. Aha! He DID look unhappy. I hope he still had feelings for me as I for him. I would gladly help Edward with getting rid of the banana.

Jasper glanced at me with a raised eyebrow. Whoops. He could probably feel my emotions. I smiled innocently.

An extremely nasal voice interuppted our silent exchange. " Who are you?"

Emmett explained who I was and my plans were.

"So you're the Bella the Cullens been talking about." It was clear that she knew about Edward and I and she did not like that. Obviously she'd do everything she can to keep him to her side.

I smirked at the challenge."That's me. You must be Liana."

"Now that everyone knows each other, I need to fulfill my daily dose of shopping or you know how I will get." Alice butted in.

Chapter 2

**A.P.O.V.**

The boys were complaining that their hands hurt because of the waxy ropes of the bags but Rosalie reminded them that it shouldn't because we're not humans. Bella was the only female that was holding her own bags because she didn't have a boyfriend. For the moment. Rosalie and I were getting annoyed because Liana wanted to stop at the cheap stores such as Hot Topic (no offense to Hot Topic shoppers).

"Liana. We can't find anything that's nice there." I huffed.

"If you're so impatient with me, why don't you just go ahead and go shop by yourself." Liana snapped. She grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him into HOt Topic. I saw him throw and Help me look at us.

Rosalie and I grabbed Jasper and Emmett's arms and hauled them to Neiman Marcus."Bella, aren't you coming?" we called.

She shook my head and started walking towards Nordstrom. I could see their gleaming glass counters were filled with exotic perfumes from Italy and France.

"Rosalie, we have to help Bella and Edward get back together."

"Yeah but how. Oh I know! Let's get the boys to talk to her and we can talk to Edward." I could imagine a lightbulb appearing above Rosalie's head.

"Good idea. Jasper? Emmett?"

"Yeah?" We told them our plan and they agreed to it. "That Liana bitch is such a downer." Jasper muttered.

Chapter 3

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

Jasper and I followed her scent into Nordstrom and found Bella checking out a pair of maroon suede ankle boots. She looked up as we stood by her. "Hey guys what's up? Where are Alice and Rose?"

"We wanted to help you with you bags....and talk to you about Edward."

Bella flinched."It's hard controlling my emotions around Jasper so I'm not going to lie. Yes, I still have feelings for him."

Jasper and I high-fived each other. This was going to be easier than we thought. "What we need to do is to get rid of that Liana."

"Alice said the only way to break the attachment is for Edward to fully reunite with his true love. Which is..." Bella trailed off as Jasper and I gave her a duh look.

"You Bella. Now what we can do is get you and Edward together alone so you two can talk." said Jasper.

"Whoa. Slow down there cowboy. As much as I want Edward, I don't want to hurt both him and Liana."

"Trust me. Edward will be happy when you and him are together. Don't worry about Liana. As soon as the attachment is broken, she'll go back living her normal life like nothing happened." I told her.

"Okay, I'm in." Bella smiled.

Sweet.

Chapter 4

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Liana and I have been in this really freaky store Hot Topic for over an hour now. I was getting very impatient and bored. The walls were painted black and the light glowed an eerie red.

Seeing Bella so sudden was so surprising, I nearly gasped. Obviously she changed into a vampire but the question was who? When Bella was human, she was beautiful but now that she's one of us, it made me want to gape at her face. When we hugged, I could feel the static from our touch electrified me in a good way. I missed her. A lot.

"Eddie! Where are you?" Liana called from somewhere in the store.

I hated that nickname. Jasper and Emmett gave it to me long, long time ago and that was fine but when _she _uses it, it makes me want to-

"There you are silly. So, how is it having your old ex-girlfriend back?"

I gritted my teeth as she said "ex-girlfriend". Before I could think of a lie to not make her suspicious a thought rang out at me.

"Edward, be calm and don't try to intrude when a guy comes up to Liana." Alice thought to me. At the same minute, a tall human male who was good-looking (don't worry I'm not gay) came up to Liana and said "My, look at your skin. It is so creamy and blemish-free. I want to offer you a once in a lifetime offer on modeling for our commercial for DKNY.

"Oh! I would love to." she gasped. The man took her arm and led Liana to the very bottom floor of the mall. Humph, she didn't bother to ask for my permission.

"Hey little brother, let's get out of this store. It's freaking me out." Rosalie said before whisking me and Alice off. I couldn't be any happier. No wait. I'll take that back. If Bella was with me and Liana was gone, I would have been very grateful.

"What are you two doing here and where is Jazz and Em?" I wanted to know.

"They are with Bella trying to talk some sense into her gorgeous head. Don't you agree Edward? Isn't she just..breathtaking?"

"Yes Alice. There's no point of lying to you."

She and Rosalie squealed delighted that I still had feelings for my Bella. " You two need to spend some time together. Alone." Rose said thoughtfully.

"No. Not yet. We could go see a movie but it has to be everyone so it wouldn't be so awkward. Shoot, Liana will probably want to go." Disappointment flooded through me.

"Not too worry. That hottie guy who hired her will be taking her to Florida to shoot the commercial." Alice seemed pleased with how her plan was going."Now we'll meet with the rest of the guys and Bella and Rose and I will take Bella and get her ready. You do the same with the guys."

"What movie theatre are we meeting at?"

"Go to Calvert Ave and there will be the Ivy Theatre. Meet us there at 6:45 tonight. This will be so much fun!"

Chapter 5

**Bella P.O.V.**

Jasper, Emmett and I met up with Edward, Rosalie and Alice. "Where is Liana?"

"Having the time of her life." Rose giggled. She winked at me. "There's this movie The Holiday and I really want to see it tonight. Everybody game?"

"Alright!"

As soon as we got back to the hotel, Alice and Rosalie whisked me to my room claiming that I had to go amazing.

"Rosalie and I talked to Edward and he still loves you!" Alice squealed. I grinned. "Now, Bella, let's take a look at your clothes."

I seemed to be the manequin, trying this and that on. Finally they decided of an outfit consisting a dark purple Tracy Reese sleeveless mini dress over gray tights. The dress had a subtle V-cut that bared just the right amount of cleavage."For easy access." said Alice with a giggle. Black ankle boots whose were Rosalie went on my feet.

Their attention shifted to my hair and expertly made it into a "french twist" as Alice called it and slipped a slim and simple headband covered with red jewels. They lined my eyes with brown eyeline and put on two coats of mascara.

"Ta-da! Now don't you look pretty. Stay here and try not to ruin your make up or hair." With that, Rosalie and Alice left to get changed and came back 10 minutes later looking fabulous. We left the hotel with a load of people pointing and whispering about beautiful ladies. If felt good to be recognized.

**Not done yet but please read and review. Will add more chapters tonight! xoxo**


End file.
